The Soul of an Arabian Prince
by Kawa Barton
Summary: Quatre finds himself alone for the Christmas holidays...


  
A/N: Hey all! Yes I have another fic started!! ^^;; This one I wrote for my dear friend B~chan! Cause she edits all my fics...as you guys have previously seen! So sit back and enjoy...and you might want to get a box of tissues...according to Ikasu-chan :p   
  
ARIGATOU B~CHAN for all you have done! I dedicate this story to you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
A light snow fell from the gray clouds above, and landed delicatley on the green mitts of a young abrabian boy. The young blondie was alone, walking through a quiet, snow blanketed forest The crunches of snow beneath his heavy boots was the only sound to be heard, except for the occasional snap of a twig that broke under the weight of too much snow. The boy was carrying a large wicker basket full of cake, glasses, and a thermos of hot chocolate.   
  
"It's good that we're getting together." He spoke aloud to himself, his kind voice muffled by the blue woolen scarf around his face. "It's been so long."   
  
The arabian continued on his way trudging through the snow, and only stopped for a brief few moments when he spotted his destination. A large log cabin sitting atop a hill. Lights glowed in the windows and gave away the presence of those inside. The boy smiled to himself and started to walk again. In a few moments he would be enjoying a lovely christmas dinner with his friends. It was the first time they had ever gotten together since the war ended, and the first Christmas he did not have to fight.   
  
"Hey everyone! Look whose here!" came a familar voice inside the cabin.   
  
The blonde boy smiled recognizing the voice and started to knock the collected snow off his clothing, and boots. After just a few seconds the door to the log cabin was flung open to reveal the shinging face of Duo Maxwell. He was dressed in a green sweater with red deer prancing across it, and a pair of khaki pants.   
  
"Hey there Quatre! What took you so long?" he said taking the basket from his friend.   
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I had to give all my sisters their presents, and had to recieve theirs!" Quatre replied laughing as he stepped into the warmed cabin.   
  
The cabin was large, and was decorated in a wilderness like fasion. With deers' heads and horns mounted on the walls, along with a large fireplace filled with a blazing fire that gave light and warmth through out the cabin. In the center was a large table filled with a varitey of foods, and drinks. In the far corner a large christmas tree stood decorated with colorful flashing lights, and hand made ornaments the ex-pilots had made together.   
  
"The tree only needs one more ornament Quatre." Duo said following his gaze. "We've all made one except you."   
  
Quatre nodded and dug one out of his pocket. "I've already made one."   
  
The small ornament he held in his hand was a small picture of the five boys at the celebration party they had after the war. Each of them had a bright smile on his face, and a drink in their hand. It was one of the happiest days of Quatre's life, and also one of the saddest. For after that day, the boys had all gone their seperate ways, to lead their sepreate lives.   
  
"It's good to see you Quatre." Trowa said a cup of hot coco in his hand. "How have you been?"   
  
Quatre smiled as he set his handmade ornament on the tree. "Great Trowa. You?"   
  
Trowa's forest green eyes looked to the fire place as if looking beyond it, "Good." was all he said.   
  
Quatre tunred to Trowa and smiled at him. He never was much of a talker, Trowa was. But they seemed to understand eachother, and were good friends.   
  
"Can we open gifts now?!" Duo said half hugging Heero and Wufei. "I want you guys to see what I got for you!"   
  
Wufei growled and looked to his now coffee stained snowflake sweater. "Maxwell..."   
  
Heero just looked as un-excited as possible and had his arms crossed across his red sweater, that had green snowmen on it.   
  
"Yes Duo, we can open presents now." Quatre said smiling. "But first, where did you guys get your sweaters?"   
  
Duo snickered, "Miss Relena sent them to us."   
  
"Oh, how sweet of her." Quatre smiled.   
  
"Who gets to open first?" Heero asked all of a sudden. He hated discussions about his stalker.   
  
"Why don't you Heero?" Quatre suggested handing him a gift. "This one is from me."   
  
Heero nodded and muttered 'mission accepted' before opening the gift. It was a handmade woolen scarf, much like Quatre's except it was the dark shade of forest green. Heero grinned and looked up at Quatre.   
  
"Thanks." was all he said.   
  
"ME next!" Duo said excitedly handing Heero his gift.   
  
Heero frowned and ripped open the present to discover a Relena alarm clock. That yelled "Time to wake up! For another peaceful day!" when it went off. This presnt, Heero promptly threw into the fire.   
  
Quatre frowned, "That wasn't really nice Heero. Miss Relena is a kind person."   
  
Heero just snorted, and Duo just chuckled. He apparently, expected that reaction.   
  
After all the gifts were opened, and everyone had said their thank yous, dinner was served. The large Christmas feast had been prepared by all the pilots. Wufei had brought the honeyed ham, and roasted turkey, Heero brought sweet peas, and corn on the cop, Trowa offered to bring the cranberry sauce, and egg nog, while Duo brought the mashed potatoes and gravy, and Quatre donated his special cake, and hot chocolate.   
  
The dinner wasn' t as delicous as all the boys would have hoped. Duo claimed the ham was too rubbery, while Wufei complained about about the gravy being lumpy. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre never said a thing, and just continued to eat, while watching Duo run around the cabin being chased by Wufei with a ladle.   
Normally in these cases Quatre would have tried to settle them down, but now his mind was elsewhere and he did not even notice when Duo came thundering by him yelling for help.   
  
Everyone will go home to somebody, Quatre thought. Everyone but me. Well not Heero, but he likes being alone. All my sisters will be going back to their families...and I'll go back to my mansion alone, since I gave the Maganacs christmas leave. He sighed, but then smiled. At least I'm in good company now. I can't let my own problems ruin it for them.   
  
With that decision in mind Quatre looked up happily from his plate, where he had been stirring his food around in circles, only to find Duo running straight toward him at top speed, and not being able to stop.   
  
"Slow down Duo!" Quatre yelled placing his hands out in front of him.   
  
"I can't!" Duo yelled as he slipped and slid on a rug and landed face first into Quatre.   
  
The two ex-pilots went crashing to the floor and landed in a heap. The other pilots blinked in surprise and went over to help the two up.   
  
"Nnn are you ok Quatre?" Duo asked rubbing his head.   
  
Quatre pushed himself up off the ground and grinned at Duo, "Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"   
  
Duo nodded and grinned back at Quatre, "Good, though I'm going to have an enormous headache later."   
  
The two boys laughed a little and looked up to the three other pilots. Trowa was shaking his head, a slight smile on his face, Heero was undreadable as usual, and Wufei was scowling.   
  
"You are so clumsy Maxwell!"   
  
The braided pilot crossed his arms over his reindeer sweater and frowned, "It wasn't MY fault I crashed into Quatre ya know. You were the one chasing me Wu-man."   
  
"Wu-man" just glared at "Maxwell" and turned on his heel and walked toward the fire place to collect his gifts.   
  
"It is getting late." Trowa mused. "We should all head on home."   
  
Heero, Duo, and Quatre agreed and began to clean up the table and collect their gifts.   
  
"Thanks for inviting me to your cabin Heero." Quatre said as he headed toward the door once again in his heavy winter clothing.   
  
Heero nodded and smiled, "You're welcome Quatre. If you need somewhere to stay tonight you can stay here if you want."   
  
Quatre blinked, "I couldn't intrude on you like that." he said. "Besides I have family waiting at home."   
  
Heero nodded understanding. "Don't forget to stay in touch."   
  
The blondie smiled. "I won't. Merry Christmas Heero."   
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
Quatre nodded and stepped out into the cold winter night once again, and found that the door to the cabin didn't close until he was well out of site. Wow, that was nice of Heero. Quatre thought. I hated that I had to lie to him though, about family. He sighed sadly. But, I can't trouble anyone with my own problems, I don't want to be a burden. The abrabian's blue eyes shifted to the snow capped tree tops above and squinted against the newly falling snow. It was a lovely winter night, and he would have to enjoy it alone, in the quiet wilderness.   
  
  



End file.
